


Neckties

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Padackles Pack [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Genevieve Cortese, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha Misha Collins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bondage, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared Padalecki, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Genevieve calls Misha to help again with the Padackles Pack when Jared gets out of hand.





	Neckties

Misha was whistling to himself as he cleaned up his dishes from dinner, not wanting anything to make his apartment look messy.  He wasn’t in Vancouver full time anymore, but when he was there, he liked to keep everything nice and neat.  Sure, he had a housekeeper that came periodically, mainly when he’d be away for more than a week to dust and the like, but he didn’t like giving her too much work.

The dishes were in the sink, suds rising around them when Misha’s phone rang.  He glanced at it, ready to ignore the call since his hands were currently soaked and he surely could call whoever it was back later, but Genevieve’s face on his screen changed his mind.

Quickly he dried his hands, swiping to answer the phone.  “Gen?” Misha asked, wondering what was up.

“You need to get to Jared’s NOW,” Genevieve said in lieu of a greeting, urgency and worry seeping from her words.  Misha was already headed for his door, slipping his shoes on and leaving the dishes soaking in the sink.

“What’s wrong, Gen?” he asked, voice panicked.

Genevieve breathed deeply, obviously trying to calm herself a bit now that she knew Misha was on his way. “I don’t know exactly what happened, but Jensen called me all crazy-like just a few minutes ago.  Said he couldn’t get Jared to calm down, I guess they’d been out…” Misha’s front door slammed in his hurry, letting Genevieve know that he was already on his way.  Luckily, Misha’s apartment building was only a couple blocks from Jared’s house, so he could jog there quicker than he could drive, especially when he had some motivation, like a panicked Genevieve on the phone.

“All I know is that Jensen called me, and I could hear Jared in the background.  He sounded angry and a little drunk, but Jensen couldn’t go all Alpha-authority on him since he’s my Omega.  I just need you to get over there.”

“I’m on my way now,” Misha responded, voice hitching slightly as he jogged.  

“Mish, calm him down whatever it takes.  I think he probably will need a knot to get him to chill,” Gen said seriously, and Misha nodded.  “When we first got together, he went through phases like this – something works him up and since he’s such a big Omega, sometimes he can’t keep his emotions in check. It’s like his body wants to be Alpha but it’s not, and his hormones get all crazy.”

Misha turned onto Jared’s street, eyes immediately drawn to Jensen’s car parked out front.  “I’m almost to his house.  I understand, Gen, and I will do what I can.”

“Thank you, Misha, you have no idea how grateful I am for you,” Genevieve responded, relief in her voice.

“I’ll call you after,” Misha promised, heading up Jared’s sidewalk.

“Bye, Mish.”

Misha didn’t bother knocking on the front door, just heading inside.  He could immediately smell the anger and adrenaline in the house, but couldn’t hear any noises to indicate where Jared and Jensen were.  He locked the front door behind himself and headed for the stairs, guessing that the boys were up there.

Sure enough, as he got to the landing Jensen met him there.  “What’s up, Jens?” Misha asked, seeing the stress on Jensen’s face.  

Jensen sighed in relief that Misha was there, looking over his shoulder at an open door.  “Well, uh… We were out at a bar.  I’m not exactly sure what happened – I was in the bathroom for not even two minutes – but when I came back Jared was irate.  He threw a barstool against a wall and we were kicked out, so we walked back here.”

Jensen leaned against the banister before continuing.  “I tried to talk him down, but you know how Jared can get.  His emotions are what makes him  _him_ , but sometimes they overwhelm him and take control.  I used to be able to calm him down at times like these…”

The silence between them reminded both Alphas that Jensen could no longer touch Jared sexually, Genevieve’s position as Head Alpha in their pack ensuring that.  That’s why Gen had called Misha – an Alpha from outside their pack could take care of Jared.

“Anyway, we got back here and he was still pissed.  Broke a chair downstairs – I’ll go fix that here in a sec.  I dragged him upstairs after I called Gen, but when I couldn’t take care of him –“  Jensen gulped, obviously ashamed of what he was about to tell Misha.  “I had to knock him out and tie him up.”

Misha’s eyes widened as he took a few steps toward the open doorway, seeing Jared laying on his bed with his arms tucked behind his back.  “Jensen!” Misha said, shocked at his friend.

“Sorry, man, but I didn’t know what else to do!  Fucker’s strong, especially for an Omega,” Jensen defended himself, making Misha nod in understanding.

“Let me deal with this, Jensen,” Misha said, ushering Jensen to the stairs.  “I’ll let you know when Jared’s alright.”

Jensen nodded, heading down the stairs with no more encouragement needed.  Misha knew this was difficult on him, having once been able to take care of Jared completely but now only being his packmate.  

A groan sounded from the bedroom where Jared was, so Misha headed in that direction, preparing himself for what he might find.  He was three steps into the room when he could finally see how Jensen had tied Jared up – his arms were wrapped with four or five neckties pulled taught behind his back, feet tied with another around his ankles.

Jared was waking up, attempting to sit up.  “What the hell?” he said aloud once he realized that he couldn’t move his arms.

“Jared,” Misha said in his most Alpha voice.  Jared immediately went still, letting Misha move to the side of the bed so that Jared could see him from where he lay.  “You need to calm down.”

Anger flashed across Jared’s eyes, a defiant look in response to the Alpha order.  “Untie me!” he demanded, wiggling on the bed in attempt to get himself loose.  His movements only tightened the ties, so he quickly gave up.

“No, Omega,” Misha said once Jared was still again.  “Your Alpha sent me to calm you.  If you don’t calm down yourself, then I’ll  _make_  you calm down.”

A grin settled over Jared’s face, one that Misha had never seen before.  It was a mixture of rebelliousness, eagerness, and lust. “Then  _make me_ , Alpha.”

Misha realized then that Jared knew exactly why Gen called him, and he wanted it.  He may not have planned the fact that Jensen knocked him out and tied him up, but he was definitely pushing the line, wanting to get fucked. He wondered briefly if anything had actually happened at the bar for him to get angry, or if he had planned the outburst there as well.

Genevieve had told Misha he might need to have a good fuck to calm down, and if that’s what Jared wanted as well, then who was he to deny?  Vicki already had given Misha the green light on Jared, back that very first heat Misha helped him through, so there was nothing standing in Misha’s way.

With all the strength of the Alpha within, Misha grabbed Jared’s body, manhandling him so that he was kneeling at the edge of the bed.  He was fully clothed and tied up, so Misha wouldn’t be able to take off all of Jared’s clothes.  He made a swift decision, reaching around to undo the front of Jared’s pants before pulling his jeans and Saxx down far enough to reveal Jared’s pale ass and slick hole.

Yeah, the Omega definitely knew what he was doing.

Misha slipped three fingers into Jared with no preparation or warning, but the slick that had gathered made the entrance easy and Jared groaned in pleasure.  Misha began pumping his fingers into Jared, stretching him as he undid his own pants with his free hand.  As with Jared’s clothes, Misha only lowered his pants and boxers enough to free his cock, which was nearly hard already.  

He began pumping himself in time with his fingers in Jared’s ass, getting himself ready.  A fourth finger was added before Misha stopped, pulling his hand away and looking at the picture in front of him.

Jared’s clasped hands were right at the swell of his ass, the ties making a strange rainbow of color as they bound his arms behind his back.  Because he had no arms to support himself, Jared was face-first into the mattress, forcing his ass up to present nicely for Misha.  Jared’s shoes were still on, his ankles bound with a bright green tie which kept his legs together.  With the clothes in the way, Misha wasn’t going to be able to reach around Jared’s body to take care of him, but he was pretty sure he could fuck Jared into orgasm without touching him, with the way the Omega was so worked up.

Deciding he’d taken enough time to appreciate the view, and noting the fact that Jared was wiggling his ass slightly in invitation, Misha stepped forward to line himself up.  His thick, Alpha cock pressed inside of Jared, the slick around him inviting.

Jared groaned, turning his head to one side.  “That all you got, Alpha?” he questioned, trying to push Misha.  “Come on, if I wanted a slow fuck I woulda found someone at the bar.”

They both knew that wasn’t true, as Jared was completely committed to his Alpha and Pack; he just wanted Misha to give it to him rough.

And if that’s what Jared wanted, that’s what Misha would give him.  He snapped his hips forward the rest of the way, essentially making Jared eat his words (and the bedspread that he bit to suppress his groan), before he began a relentless pace.

Misha’s fingers of his right hand tangled into Jared’s jeans, keeping his hips in place, as his left hand found its way to the ties on Jared’s arms.  He grabbed ahold, pulling Jared’s arms so that the Omega’s back arched and let Misha pound even deeper into him.

“You’ve been a very bad Omega,” Misha said lowly, power seeping from his words.  “Your Alpha was worried, and your pack mate had to punish you. Now they called me in, and you’re going to be sorry.”

Jared couldn’t respond with words, but sounds of pleasure and desperation were tumbling from his lips. The strain on his shoulders from how Misha was holding him was biting, but Jared relished in it.  

Misha bit his lip in attempts to hold off his orgasm, his knot already swelling at the base of his cock. He wanted to pound Jared for all he was worth, though, so he kept up the pace.  His right hand fell down from Jared’s hip to the tie at his ankles, undoing it deftly.  Once his feet were free, Misha spread Jared’s legs, keeping up the pace of his hips.  

Jared’s spread legs gave Misha a new angle that had him hitting Jared’s prostate with every thrust, the younger man yowling in pleasure.  It was then that out of the corner of Misha’s eye he saw movement, looking over to see Jensen in the doorway watching them.  Misha tilted his head in acknowledgement, seeing Jensen palm the front of his pants.

“You’ll be a good Omega now, won’t you Jared?” Misha asked, giving Jensen a bit of a show.  “No more worrying your Alpha, no more worrying Jensen. If you do, we’ll have to tie you up again.”  At the word ‘tie’, Misha yanked on Jared’s arms once more, making him groan.

Misha was getting to the point of no return, his knot catching on the edge of Jared’s hole.  Finally the Omega broke.  “Please, Misha, Alpha…” Jared whined.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.  Please knot me…”

Misha kept his cockhead aimed at Jared’s prostate as he released his tension, letting his knot slip past Jared’s rim.  The Omega groaned, the mere feeling of Misha’s huge knot being what he needed to fall into orgasm.

Misha followed immediately afterward, come filling Jared from the inside.  His hips slowed, now that he was locked inside of Jared, and he gently let go of the ties on Jared’s arms, lowering his upper body back to the bed.

Misha’s entire body was exhausted, the use of so much Alpha authority and strength just before coming taking a lot out of him.  He glanced down, unsure of the best way to get them comfortable while still clothed with Jared still tied up, and Misha’s knot inside of him.

He didn’t have to think too much, however, because Jensen was suddenly at his side.  “Let me help?” Jensen asked, not touching Jared yet but offering his assistance to the other Alpha.  

Misha nodded, watching as Jensen untied the ties around Jared’s arms, massaging his shoulders once they were free.  Misha began to slip off his shoes and jeans, Jensen undressing Jared carefully so that they could lay together until Misha’s knot went down.

It was just a few minutes of maneuvering before they were spooned in bed, Jensen giving them both water before he sat in front of Jared.  Both Alphas looked at the Omega, seeing the blush on his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Jared began, knowing that he had instigated everything that had happened.  “I got mad at the bar, then I was mad cause you can’t help me anymore, Jen, then… I don’t even know.”

Misha’s fingers trailed through Jared’s hair, soothing the Omega as another burst of come left his cock. Jensen’s hand took Jared’s, lacing their fingers together.  “There are better ways to act out than throwing a tantrum, Jare,” Jensen replied, small smile on his face.  “You’re not 25 anymore, and I really don’t want to have to give you a concussion every time you get annoyed.”

The three of them laughed, and Jared nodded in agreement.  He looked over his shoulder at Misha.  “Thanks for being here, Mish,” Jared said sincerely.  Misha could only nod and kiss the back of Jared’s neck, just above Genevieve’s claim bite.  

“Anything for the Padackles Pack,” Misha replied, eyes meeting Jensen’s to show his sincerity. Misha knew Jensen and Genevieve would be having a lengthy conversation about Jared after tonight, and he wanted to be certain that they knew he was on their side, no matter what.

With a final nod, Jensen left them alone to doze, a mixture of emotions coursing through all three men in the house that they needed to learn to live with.


End file.
